DBZ: A New Hope
by Vegito4President
Summary: An alternate retelling of the DBZ timeline in which an early event gets tankered with. Please read and review, it would be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prince Falls

Two beams collided in the air for control of the Earth. One, belonging to the Earth's final line of defense, was blue. It represented the hope of the Earth and all who died while trying to protect it. It belonged to none other than Goku. He was trying his hardest to keep up his attack. It was difficult, but he was hanging on. The other attack, a violet beastly one, belonged to a short vile man. His attack represented all that was wrong in the universe. He had come seeking his own personal gain and then had the audacity to attack when he was denied that wish. His name was Vegeta and he was part of a vicious alien race known as the Saiyans.

"Give up now Kakarot, so that you spare the embarrassment of my attack besting yours when you run out of energy. " Vegeta said, his signature scowl evident on his face.

"No Vegeta," Goku started," This is where I put my foot down. You've caused too much damage already and I can't let that go unpunished. I know you can change, just please stop this meaningless fight and leave the planet." Goku pleaded to Vegeta. Goku did think that Vegeta could change. He hadn't killed anyone yet, except his own partner, and Goku knew he could change.

"You are the worst Saiyan to have ever lived Kakarot! Where is your pride? Where is your Saiyan spirit? You could've been of use to me, seeing as how Nappa involuntarily met his end. But no more, I will kill you!" Vegeta proclaimed as his attack inched its way to Goku.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry" Goku whispered. "KAIO-KEN...TIMES...FIVE!" In an instant, Goku's beam rocketed through Vegeta's. The shorter Saiyan saw the beam and knew his life was over. He couldn't believe such a low-class loser would be his end. He now welcomed death.

* * *

Vegeta plummeted out of the sky after taking the full force of the Kamehameha wave. Goku saw this and a smile snuck itself on his face. "It's done." He proclaimed before becoming unconscious and falling on his back to the pain the Kaio-ken inflicted on him. He had killed Vegeta and saved the Earth. A win is a win.

* * *

Vegeta got on one knee surprising himself. "Hmph. I guess Kakarot overestimated his power." Vegeta chuckled lightly, unable to stand.

"YOU!" Vegeta looked up in surprise to see Goku's son angrier than ever. "You hurt my daddy! And you killed Mr. Piccolo!" In an instant, Gohan raced at Vegeta and launched him into the air with a kick to the chin. He then raised two hands above his head, one over the other. "Masenko HA!" The beam engulfed Vegeta who was in pain and shock from the kick. Vegeta was no more as Gohan's powerful Masenko completely obliterated his body. Gohan stood panting, tired from his attack. "That was for Mr. Piccolo." He said before collapsing from exhaustion.

Krillin, who had witnessed the entire fight, was in complete shock. "Gohan killed Vegeta! That power was incredible." Krillin walked over to the kid and brought him over with his dad. "Like father, like son." As he finished his statement, he felt a bunch of smaller energies approaching him. "Guess they were following the fight." Krillin remarked.

* * *

Goku woke up to find himself in a hovercar. "Huh?" He wondered out loud,"Where am I?"

"Goku, you're awake." Goku looked around and saw Krillin.

"Yeah Krillin. Hey, did I do it?"

"No." Krillin looked at his friends shocked expression. "Actually, Gohan finished off the bastard."

"GOHAN!?" Goku exclaimed. Shock and pride was detected in his voice.

"The little rascal finished Vegeta with one hit."

"Where is he?" Goku asked, starting to calm down.

"Right next to you." Krillin replied nodding his head to the right.

Goku stared at his son. He knew he was powerful, but powerful enough to kill Vegeta in one hit? It was absurd! The kid was only five. Nonetheless, Goku was proud of his son and knew that the Earth was in good hands.

* * *

**The first chapter. I hope you liked the changes I made to the original DBZ story and please review it. My main focus here was writing a story where Vegeta died early on and how the Z-fighters would do without him. An apology to all the Vegeta fans, as I'm one as well. So please tell me what you think and lend some ideas. I've got the main story figured out up until the Trunks(?) saga, but your ideas could affect something so don't be afraid to voice your opinion. Excuse the chapter for being short, I promise the length will rise from this point.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

Goku decided to stay at his home in Mount Paozu until his body felt better. He figured that since he wasn't majorly injured that a hospital wouldn't be needed. Besides, that's what senzus were for. Goku had bigger things on his mind, like the trip to Namek, for example. Over the past couple of days, they found Kami's old ship and decided that it would do. As much as he wanted to go, Goku was still banged up and knew that the mission was in good hands. He just hoped that nothing particularly bad would happen on Namek.

"Hey, dad. I'm leaving now." Goku heard his young son announce to him. He was proud of the kid. At the age of five, Gohan had completed a task bigger than Goku could have dreamed of.

"Be careful, son. And take care of Bulma and Krillin for me, ok?" Goku replied, his voice full of respect for his son.

"I will dad. And take it easy. I want you in one piece when I come back." Gohan replied, looking his father in the eyes. "You know, so we can spar when I get back."

"Oh no you don't." Interrupted a voice. "As soon as you finish this trip, you're coming right back here and catching up on all your work, understand?" Chi-Chi asked her young son.

Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head giving a grin only his dad could make. "Yea mom, sure."

* * *

Everyone watched on as the trio left the planet, all except Goku that is, who was still bed ridden.

"Say, Chi-Chi. How come Goku's still in bed? I would imagine he would at least see Gohan off." Asked Master Roshi.

"Oh. He had play off the injury angle. If Gohan saw his father was ok, then there was no way he'd go without him." She bluntly replied.

"So Goku's fine? How did you convince him to stay?" Roshi was shocked that Goku of all people would turn down this trip.

"He might be the strongest fighter on Earth, but he's still a man, and men have needs." Chi-Chi replied with a slight blush and a giggle.

Roshi stared dumbfounded at this. Maybe Goku wasn't as clueless as everyone thought?

* * *

"Shu!Mai! Report immediately!"

"Yes sir!" Replied the two in unison.

"How long until the Dragonballs become active again? I'm getting impatient!" Asked emperor Pilaf. Yes, he was still up to his old plot of world domination.

"Well emperor, it takes a year for them to recharge so I wo-" Mai, the only human, was cut off by Pilaf.

"A year too long! I can feel world domination on the tips of my fingers! Especially now that all of those moronic heros are dead." Pilaf said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Sire, what do you plan on using the wish for?" Asked Shu.

"Oh, that is a secret my little friend, but all in due time." Pilaf finished, laughing maniaclly.

* * *

"So Bulma, how long will this trip take again?" Krillin asked, already bored and they just left an hour ago!

"I figure a month or two, give or take. I honestly forget. Oh well." Bulma replied not noticing Krillins gaping mouth.

"But that'll take forever!" He pleaded. "Can't you make this thing go any faster?"

"Probably, but better not take any chances, you know?" Bulma replied with a smile.

"I'll go see how the kids doing then."

"The 'kid' has a name you know." Answered Gohan, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Haha. Yea. I'm sorry Gohan." Replied Krillin, feeling a bit nervous.

"I might only be five, but I'm the strongest and second smartest person in the ship, you know." Gohan said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Come on Gohan, don't let it get to your head. You're still a kid, so act like one." Bulma half-seriously told him.

"A kid who single-handedly saved the world." Said Gohan, still smug as always.

_'This is gonna be a long trip' _Krillin thought to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ready for reading! I meant to post this yesterday but a storm took away the electricity for most of the day, so here it is in all its glory, only a day late. Which yes, that means I will update either every Monday or Tuesday.**

**I hope you like the inclusion of the Pilaf gang. They will play a huge role in a later saga, but for now they will appear at most once a chapter. And what about Chi-Chi convincing Goku to stay with her by "fooling" around? Another clue to the future? Perhaps. Oh well, see you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Family Issues**

****It's been 15 days since the trio headed for Namek, and the ride was not a smooth one at all. Every day would see young, sweet Gohan getting more arrogant to the point that he proclaimed himself the strongest in the universe. Both Bulma and Krillin were not happy, due to the fact that they were the ones who had to be around Gohan.

"I can't stand it any more Bulma!" Krillin vented, only after Gohan had gone to sleep, of course.

"I know what you mean Krillin, I live with him too." Bulma said while slowly sipping on her drink. She was tired of Gohans attitude as much as Krillin, but she just figured it was natural. "You mean to say you never wanted to be a superhero when you were five?"

"Bulma, when I was five I was getting bullied by monks." Krillin responded with a serious tone. "The only dream I had was getting the hell out of there."

"Well, Gohan was raised by the strongest guy on the planet. It's only natural that he wants to be as strong as his dad."

"But that doesn't mean he's justified to disrespect us and treat us like crap. He used to be so nice too."

"Krillin, he's five and he has witnessed his dad die and has been kidnapped twice!" Bulma said in an angered now defending Gohan. She had grown to like the kid and figured he just had a small attitude problem. She decided that she would be the one to fix it.

"I guess you're right." Krillin admitted defeat. He never could win an argument, especially against Bulma.

"I just wish we could get there quicker so Yamcha could come back. I miss a mans touch, you know what I mean?" Bulma said, staring out the huge window.

"For your information, I am a man. Don't forget it." Krillin said as a slight blush came across his face.

"Oh Krillin," Bulma started, a little tipsy, "How about you show me how much of a man you really are?"

"Uh, Bulma, are you ok?" Krillin asked, the blush now all across his face.

"Come on Krillin, Yamcha won't know." Bulma said as she dragged Krillin into her space room.

* * *

"Oh Goku, that was wonderful," Chi-Chi said as she rested her head on Goku's chest. "Wasn't this better than going to space?"

"I don't know if it beats going to space, but it sure was something." Goku said as he wrapped his arm around Chi-Chi. He had to admit, spending time with Chi-Chi and doing the nasty was fun, although he would rather be out in space.

"Sometimes your to honest, you know that Goku." Chi-Chi was glad she had Goku to herself. As much as she missed Gohan, she trusted Bulma and Krillin to take care of her little angel.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if Dr. Briefs finished the space ship, I'll see you later Chi-Chi."

_'Why are you always in such a hurry Goku?'_ Chi-Chi wondered to herself as Goku got dressed. _'Oh well, at least I got him for a while.'_

* * *

__Krillin quietly strolled out of Bulmas room with a huge smile plastered on his face. _'That was great,' _He started thinking, _'I hope it happens again!'_

He walked towards the fridge when he noticed Gohan sitting with his back against the wall and his legs spread out. He appeared to be lost in thought.

"Hey Gohan, what's wrong." Krillin asked, hoping to get some answers.

It took a while but Gohan finally responded with: "I had a dream Krillin. Well, not much of a dream, more of a memory. It was Mr. Piccolo first teaching me his Masenko. It started off normal, but then I heard some blood curling screams. I got scared and looked over to Mr. Piccolo, but he didn't hear them. Then, I woke up drenched in sweat. The screams continued, but they were coming from Bulmas room. I rushed over thinking she was in trouble, and well, I think you know the rest."

Krillin could only look on with his mouth hanging open as Gohan recounted his tale. Had Gohan really seen him and Bulma? "G-Gohan, it wasn't what you think."

"So you and Bulma weren't having sexual intercourse?" Gohan asked bluntly.

Krillin fell over at this question and could have died right then and there had he wanted to. He couldn't believe that Bulma was so careless. He stood up and as loudly as he could yelled out, "BULMA!"

The blue-haired scientist immediately got out of bed and approached the two. She saw their facial expressions and knew that she had som explaining to do.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is ready for your eyes. This was a filler chapter. Next chapter will begin the Namek saga! Please review people, I could ready use it. The reviews give me inspiration and it helps to know that people actually read my story. That's all for this week, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Invasion On Namek**

The ship touched down on the planet that looked like a reverse Earth. With green oceans and blue grass, how could it not? Our three heroes have finally arrived with hopes of finding the Dragonballs to wish back their fallen comrades. But, as they will find out shortly, it won't be as easy as it seems. The Namek saga is now under way!

* * *

"Hey Gohan, do you sense that?" Krillin asked his young friend through weak teeth. They had finally arrived on Namek only to sense huge power levels, one dwarfing even Vegeta's.

"Y-yeah." Gohan could only stutter through clenched teeth. He did not, even in his wildest dreams, expect to sense such huge power levels. Gohan felt weak and helpless. It was as if he were sensing hundreds of Vegetas.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Bulma asked oblivious to the danger ahead. "Oh wow! Look, there are already five Dragonballs gathered together. This might be easier then we thought!"

Suddenly, Gohan and Krillin turned their heads to look at two weaker soldiers standing in front of them. Without a moments hesitation, Gohan gathered ki in his hands and disinigrated both of them. Krillin could only gawk at Gohan's new shown attitude. He just hope it wouldn't get them killed.

"Alright, let's head out." Krillin commanded. He knew that the only way to get out of this would be by waiting for Goku.

"Hold on mister, what is going on here?" Bulma asked, putting her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Listen, Bulma. We sense high power levels here, we have to call Goku for help." Krillin responded in a serious tone. "We have no chance of surviving without him."

"How high excactly? Like, Vegeta high?" Bulma asked, trying her best to get a grip on the situation.

"Most of them are weaker. Two in particular are pretty high. But, there's one." Krillin gulped, scared of the situation as it is, "One that's so strong that it makes Vegetas feel like a joke."

Bulma only stared at Krillin. She didn't know how to react, she couldn't. Vegeta, the man that could have killed all of the Earth's warriors, except Goku, without breaking a sweat, was a joke compared to this higher power level. Bulma didn't know much about fighting, but she knew that they were screwed.

* * *

After they found a cave to hide in, Bulma immediately called home and hurried Goku to help them. It would take six days. Six long, dreaded days.

"We have to stop them." Gohan was trembling. But not in fear, out of anger. He knew that this evil force would use the Dragonballs for some dastardly scheme. He wouldn't, no, he couldn't, stand by and watch. He had to help, He could feel alot of the Namekian power levels dropping to zero. He knew they didn't have time, he had to act quick. "Bulma, hand me the radar."

Bulma was stunned. She didn't know how to handle this situation and now Gohan wanted to go after the Dragonballs? No way, she wouldn't let that happen. "No way kid, we have to wait for your dad."

"Bulma, every minute we wait a Namekian is being killed. We could help them, we have to help them!" Gohan responded, now standing in front of Bulma, trying to control his rage.

"Bulma, let us go." Krillin said, deciding that he and Gohan could handle themselves, "I'll keep an eye out on the boy. Maybe we can make a difference." Krillin knew they couldn't. They were laughibly weak compared to some of the powers they were sensing, but it wasn't like him to just sit by and watch.

"Fine, but be careful." Bulma handed Krillin the radar before putting her hands on her stomach as they took off, "For us."

* * *

Krillin and Gohan followed the radar to a village, where they saw the source of the power. First, they saw a bunch of weaker warriors of various kinds surrounding the area. There attention, though, was caught by one who was sitting in some kind of levitating chair. He was the one who sported the huge power level. They couldn't see him clearly, all they saw was a menacing, moving tail. Beside the chair, were two stronger warriors. One, who was addresing an old Namekian and two kids, was round and pink, with horns protuding out of his head and forearms. The other was much more elegant. His skin was light shade of green. His hair, which was tied in a braid, was a darker green. His armor was different as well. It had no groin protectors and he wore tights of some sort. He was the stronger of the two.

They had been watching the encounter for quite a while. They had seen three brave Namekian warriors stand up to fight, only to die. During the distraction though, the elder Namek was able to destroy the scouters. Currently, the pink alien had his hand held out, preparing an attack on the elder and two kids. Finally, Krillin had enough. He raised his right arm high, palm facing upwards. A spinning ki blade was forming. Krillin threw his arm out forward hoping to kill the pink menace. His attack traveled and traveled, until it finally reached its destination.

* * *

**Chapter 4 and the Namek Saga have begun! The biggest difference from canon here is that Krillin is the one who attacks, not Gohan. Will Krillin's Destructo Disk kill Dodoria? Find out next week!**


	5. Namek Saga

**Chapter 5: The Fighting Begins**

_**ZOOM!**_

Dodoria managed to save his life by taking a step back. His arm, though, was cut off from the elbow down. Dodoria could only gawk at his stump. He couldn't believe! How had he not seen it coming? It hurt, a lot, but he knew that showing weakness in front of Frieza would result in death.

"Oh please Dodoria, you didn't hear it coming?" Zarbon questioned in between chuckles. It was true. Zarbon had heard the peculiar noise of the attack and thought Dodoria did as well. Apparently, he didn't.

"Now now Zarbon. Be nice to Dodoria, he just lost a limb. And if he doesn't chase those fleeing Namekians, he will receive a fair and just punishment, death." Frieza warned in a serious tone. He spoke loudly though, because he knew that the attackers were still nearby. "And if those mystery assailants don't come out right now, well, let's not even think about what would happen to them. Now, Dodoria, chase the Namekians and bring the elder to me. The rest of you, go find those no good cowards and kill them. Zarbon, follow me to the ship."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Krillin and Gohan stayed at the cliff still on their stomachs. They heard Frieza's orders and actually feared for their lives. What kind of maniac reprimands their soldier for getting injured? By a sneak attack, nonetheless. What truly frightened Krillin though, was the fact that leader, Frieza, and his right hand man, Zarbon, heard his attack coming. Why wouldn't they warn the other one? Krillins thoughts were cut short when he felt something tugging on his arm. He looked down and saw Gohan gazing in fright at the sky. Krillin followed his gaze and saw dozens of Friezas men staring them down. _'Well, this isn't going to be easy' _Krillin thought.

Krillin took off towards the nearest enemy and sent him flying with an uppercut. Luckily, these guys weren't too tough. Three soldiers rushed Krillin and he sent them flying with a kiai.

Gohan stood there looking up when half a dozen soldiers rushed him. He threw up hands, one over the other, and started collecting energy. When they were close enough, he shot it. "Masenko HA!" All of the unlucky soldiers were obliterated, along with some the ones fighting Krillin.

Krillin sensed Gohans beam and jumped out of the way at the last second, letting it destroy some of his opponents. His break was brief, because soon he was rushed by two more soldiers. The remaining three headed towards Gohan. Krillin was dodging all the blow until he saw an opening. He launched a right kick into one aliens ribcage and a left punch towards the others gut. The one who was kicked went flying until he stopped himself, only to be met by one of Krillins energy balls, he was instantly vaporised. The remaining alien saw Krillins momentary distraction and struck with a knee to Krillins gut. As Krillin doubled over, he hit him with an elbow to the back of the head. Krillin was sent plummeting to the floor. The alien saw his opening and fired the strongest attack possible with his blaster, only to have it deflected right back at him.

Gohan started firing punches and kicks at his opponents, who were much weaker than him. He punched one in the sternum, causing it to completely shatter. The other backed away in fear. They were smart enough to know when to give, and now was a good time to give up. They flew away from Gohan, only to have him phase in fight in front of them. He kicked one right in the face, shattering his jaw. The other was hit with a knee to the lung, causing it collapse. Both of the warriors fell to the ground, dead.

"Well Gohan, it looks like we have more work to do. Come on." The two gave chase, hoping they could still catch Dodoria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dodoria wasn't happy at all. "Damn Frieza making me chase stupid Namekians just after I lose an arm. Maybe I should just hide. Without scouters, Frieza would have no way of finding me. He'll probably just think I'm dead. But still, mayb-" Dodoria was cut off when a strong kick to the head sent him flying into the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Dodoria questioned, angry that some midget and child could sneak up on him.

"Leave the Namekians alone!" Said the child. "Or we will hurt you."

Dodoria busted out in laughs at this. Them? Hurt him? It was too much! "Hey kid, why don't you go back home and I'll let you live. You're pretty funny."

"Please, we don't want to hurt you." Krillin warned. Although he was unsure if they were capable of hurting Dodoria.

"Ok, fine. If you can beat in a fight then I'll stop chasing the Namekians." Dodoria said with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine, but you asked for it." Gohan warned before shooting a ki blast at him.

Dodoria deflected it, but it was much harder than he expected it to be. The next thing he saw was the midget's fist slamming into his face. Dodoria took a few steps back before righting himself. His grin turned in a scowl as he rushed his opponents. He swung his functioning arm at Krillin only to have him catch it. Stunned, Dodoria didn't expect the knee Gohan drove into his gut. Dodoria doubled over and felt two elbows slam into his back, sending him to the floor again. Dodoria stood up and fired an energy beam from his mouth. The beam missed both Krillin and Gohan, angering Dodoria even more. "Damn you both! I'm gonna send both of you straight to Hell!" With this, Dodoria powered up and charged. The heroes looked on in fear as Dodoria's power rose higher, enough to kill them. Dodoria grabbed Gohan's leg and flung him into the air. He fired an energy blast at him and set his sights on Krillin.

"Well well well, how the tide has changed, don't 'cha think?"

"Don't count him out just yet." Krillin replied with a small smile on his face.

"What ar-"

"MASENKO HA"

Dodoria was hit in the back by the strongest attack he had ever felt. Was it the boy? But how? He was sure he had used enough energy to kill him. The blast carried Dodoria into the air before it exploded. His limp body plummeted to the ground. He had been defeated.

* * *

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Pardon the late update, but this is my longest chapter yet! All I have to say is please review. From the traffic stats, chapter four was the most viewed chapter yet, but no reviews. Please guys, reviewing gives me an idea on how good or bad my writing is. If you don't like something about my story, feel free to write it in a review or a pm. Well, see you next week.**


	6. Namek Saga II

**Chapter 6: Saved By The Namek**

Krillin and Gohan looked down at Dodoria as he rose to his feet. They knew Dodoria wasn't fighting at his full power. That was a mistake on Dodoria's part. He severely underestimated them. Dodoria glared daggers at the two heroes before rushing at them, not holding back anymore. He knocked Krillin down with a back-hand and ducked under Gohan's punch. He followed up with a knee to his gut. Gohan doubled over before Dodoria hit him with a heel kick. Gohan crashed right into Krillin, who just got up.

"Now what weaklings?" Dodoria said with a huge grin on his face. "Your luck has run out. It's time you die!" As he finished, Dodoria launched a beam out of his mouth. Gohan and Krillin looked on in terror, they couldn't avoid it.

* * *

"Zarbon, is Dodoria back yet?" Frieza asked with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"No Lord Frieza. I believe he is still fighting the intruders." Zarbon replied, kneeling before his boss.

"Go find him Zarbon and tell him to stop wasting his time and find the remaining Dragon Balls."

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

* * *

The beam travelled closer and closer to the two earth born warriors. Their lives flashed before their eyes as the beam got closer. Soon enough, they would be in Otherworld with their friends. Just as it seemed they would die, someone interrupted the attack and deflected it.

Gohan opened his eyes first and was shocked at what he saw. "Mr. Piccolo?!"

* * *

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

"Nail, get in here, quickly!" A huge Namekian uttered. He was old and full of wisdom.

A Namekian warrior known as Nail stood in front of him. "Yes, Lord Guru?"

"The warriors who have come to help us are in grave danger, you must go." The behemoth Namekian said.

"But Guru, what about you?" The smaller warrior said. He was the strongest Namekian on planet and was the bodyguard of the elder.

"I will be fine. They do not have the means to find me. Now go, these warriors need you."

"Yes, great elder." He turned around to leave when the elder called out.

"Nail, you must let me unlock your potential, it is the only way you can win." The elder known as Guru stated.

"I can't, it's wrong. The only power I want is that which I gain by myself." The warrior replied.

"You must put aside your pride for once, Nail. If not, the planet is doomed."

"But Guru, I'm the strong-" Nail started talking, but was cut off by the elder.

"You are not strong enough Nail. The evil force would kill you as you are now. Let me help."

Nail walked forward to the elder and stood under his huge hand. He had to put aside his pride, it was the only way.

* * *

"The name's Nail," The mysterious warrior started, "Quickly, get the elder and the kids out of here, I'll handle Pinky."

Gohan and Krillin could both feel the power radiating from this warrior. He was strong, that much was certain. He looked like a shirtless Piccolo. He had on white pants and some type of cloth around his neck. He was also holding back most of his power. He was an ally, and boy were they happy about that.

Dodoria looked at the scene in shock. His most powerful attack was just swatted away like nothing! Worst of all, it was by a Namekian. "Namekian!" Dodoria shouted with all his might. "You made a huge mistake, now you DIE!" Having finished his speech, Dodoria rocketed toward Nail. His remaining left hand was pulled back and ready to strike. When Dodoria reached Nail, his fist hit its mark. The surprising part, to Dodoria at least, was that the Namekian didn't even flinch!

"Had enough Pinky? You aren't going to harm me at all. Give up now, before you humiliate yourself."

This enraged Dodoria. He started attacking with all he had. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. They were all either blocked or dodged. He couldn't hit the Namek. Frieza wouldn't be happy with this.

Finally, Nail had enough. "I warned already, you didn't listen. Now you pay for what you did to my people!" Nail sent his right fist straight through Dodoria's gut. "You know, I never learned your name. Oh well, dieing won't be so bad." As he finished, Nail placed his left palm on Dodoria's chest. He fired, completely obliterating Dodoria.

* * *

"So your from Earth?" Nail questioned Krillin and Gohan as they arrived at Gurus residence.

"Yep. Born and raised." Krillin responded with a small smile. "Thanks for saving us back there, Nail. We really appreciate it."

"Yea, you have good timing and a lot of power." Gohan complimented his new savior.

"I did it for the good of my planet. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I just let you die?" Nail replied, as they gathered in front of Guru.

Gohan and Krillin stared in awe at this Namekian. He was huge. And from what Nail told them on the way, the creator of the Dragon Balls.

"Lord Guru." The other Namekian said as he bowed. " Thank you for sending Nail to aid us. We would have died without his assistance. The Earthlings fought well, but they were overwhelmed."

"Yes Moori, I could sense the battle from here." Guru then directed his attention to said heroes. "Please, what brings you to our planet?" He said, with a knowing smile.

"We came for the use of the Dragon Balls." Krillin said as respectful as possible.

"Tell me, how do you know of the Dragon Balls?" Guru questioned.

"We had a set back on Earth."

"Ah, so the son of Katas resided on Earth, did he?" Guru responded with a smile until he fully comprehended the sentence. "Had? What happened to them.?

"Well, a Saiyan killed Piccolo. Since Piccolo was connected to Kami, he died as well." Gohan explained, putting it as best as he could.

"Come here child." Guru said, motioning to Gohan. Gohan stepped forward and Guru placed his hand on Gohans head. He then read his mind. "So the son of Katas split himself in two. How upsetting."

"Lord Guru, some of the soldiers are getting close to the remaining village." Nail said as he rushed in the room.

"Go Nail, help them." Nail nodded before taking off. "You two, I could help you as well. Come, I will unlock your true potential."

Slowly, Krillin walked up to Guru, who place his hand on his head. A white, flame like aura surrounded Krillin. Before it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Krillin looked himself over. He could feel the extra power. It was great. He was strong, a lot stronger. He could only imagine the power Gohan would receive. For once, things were going their way.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is ready for your Wednesday read. I hope you like what I did with Nail, including the potential unlock. How strong is he? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and now I will defend my self to those reviews.**

**Pointer39:_ "For example, "Dodoria was hit in the back by the strongest attack he had ever felt." Dodoria has been serving Frieza for more than 20 years, I'm sure he's been attacked by someone a lot stronger than Gohan."_**

**Thank you for pointing that out, I honestly didn't realize that's how it went. I'll make sure to fix that sometime in the future**

**Pointer39: _"Gohan isn't supposed to be cocky and full of himself, it's the opposite of his father... he's humble, and it would take a lot more than the changes in this story from canon to change that."_**

**As Gohan faces more and more tough opponents, he will revert back to his canon counterpart, mostly at least. He still feels mighty after killing Vegeta, who wouldn't?**

**Pointer39: "_Goku not going when he's capable? No way... Just no way..."_**

**I guess I phrased it wrong. Goku isn't 100 percent. At least not by the time they left. And he wanted Gohan to learn to rely on himself, not just his father.**

**Pointer39: _"Krillin and Gohan (Even without an arm) are no match for Dodoria in a head to head fight, he's got a power level of like 20k! While Gohan and Krillin are only close to 3k at best."_**

**Dodoria pulled a Raditz. He greatly underestimated them. Although in this chapter he stops playing around.**

**Pointer39: _"The flow of the story is extremely fast paced, and while I understand that everyone reading this has seen the events of the Nameks being killed and tortured, it is better for the story to include it and also good for showing out what the characters are thinking and feeling as they watch."_**

**I'll try to include the more canon parts. Thanks for the opinion**

**Pointer39:_ "Krillin didn't attack in canon, and while I like the idea of him throwing the disk (as mentioned above) don't you think he's even less likely to do it now that he has a child on the way?"_**

**Krillin doesn't know about the baby. Bulma didn't tell him because she wanted him focused on the mission, not her**

**Pointer39: _"Your chapters are way too short, 4.5k words in 5 chapters, way too short man."_**

**I have two response to this. Firstly, as you will notice, the chapters are getting longer gradually. Hopefully they get long enough, because I noticed that too. Secondly, I'm not as interested in this saga as I should be. Currently, I'm thinking of good ideas for the later sagas. I am really excited about them but I will make these longer.**

**A big thanks to pointer39 and anyone else that has questions or comments, feel free to review or pm me.**


	7. Namek Saga III

**Chapter 7: Fear The Ginyu**

Frieza sat in front of a video screen. He was conversing with the leader of his strongest squad, Captain Ginyu.

"So Ginyu, I want you to stop your current mission and report to Namek immediately."

"Yes Lord Frieza." Ginyu responded. "May I ask why you are calling for our assistance though. Surely Zarbon and Dodoria could handle any problem you face."

"Well Ginyu," Frieza started in his calm, polite voice. "I'm fairly certain Dodoria is dead and Zarbon might find himself dead as well if he fails to bring me my Dragon Ball. Plus, I need a new scouter. Some stupid Namekian decided to destroy it. So, bring me a scouter and be ready for a fight, if necessary."

"Yes Lord Frieza. Ginyu out."

Frieza sat in his hover chair. How wonderful it would be to have immortality. Being the ruler of the entire universe until the end of time would be great indeed. Besides, what kind of trouble could those two pests do?

* * *

Nail found himself blocking the path of Zarbon and four grunts. He could sense that Zarbon was weak compared to him. It would be little to no challenge keeping them away from the elder Tsuno's village. The only thing in Nail's head the battle against the evil energy he felt. That would surely be a challenge.

"Well Namekian, are you gonna get out the way or do we have to force you?" Zarbon questioned, snapping Nail out of his thoughts. Nail just stayed floating, hellbent on not letting them through. "The silent type huh? Men, kill him." Zarbon ordered his grunts. If he had a scouter, he would probably run away in fear. Alas, it was not meant to be.

The four distinct aliens all flew at Nail from different directions. One was planning a knee to the gut, another was going for an uppercut to the spine, and the other two were going for face shots. As they neared Nail, who saw them move in slow motion, he unleashed a powerful kiai from his entire body. The grunts flew across the planet. All of them were dead.

Zarbon looked on in amusement. The grunts were weak. He would have killed them anyways. The only thing the Namekian did was make his job harder. For that, he would pay.

Zarbon rushed at Nail with his right fist cocked. Right before he reached him, he phased out of sight. Nail followed the movement easily and blocked Zarbon's kick with a forearm. Zarbon was stunned. The Namekian was apparently able to follow his movements. On top of that, he was able to block his kick. Zarbon backed away as his face turned into one of anger.

"You will pay for that, stupid Namekian." Zarbon said between gritted teeth. He rushed at Nail with all his might. Blow after blow was being dodged with little effort on Nail's part.

"Is this all?" Nail questioned. His face was expressionless despite all the anger and sorrow he was going through. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. "Your technique is sloppy. When's the last time you actually fought a decent opponent?"

"Shut up Namekian!" Said Zarbon, who was still swinging blow after blow at Nail. Then, Nail retaliated. He thrust out his knee and struck Zarbon on the chin. Needless to say, it hurt, a lot. Zarbon went crashing into a plateau with Nail not far behind. Zarbon stood to his feet after a moment of recovery and decided to let loose. "You're a fool Namekian. Get ready to witness my true power!" With a primal yell, Zarbon's body expanded in size. His arms, legs , and chest grew to tremendous proportions. Nail had never witnessed such a transformation. Not only had his body changed, but so did his power level. He was stronger, that much was certain.

"Well, what do you think Namekian?" Zarbon asked while chuckling.

"I think you're going to die." Nail replied casually. Zarbon's face changed back to one of anger. He raised his right arm and aimed it at Nail. His left was clutching his bicep. Energy was being gathered in his palm.

"Any last words, Namekian?" Zarbon mockingly asked.

"Yea, my name's Nail." Zarbon fired his elegant blaster at full force directly at Nail. Zarbon stood in the aftermath of his attack with a huge grin on his face.

"You should have dodged, _Nail_."

"Why would I dodge when I could do this." Zarbon turned around only to see Nail charging an attack.

"You fool." Zarbon said, although he was paralyzed by fear. "You will die. Mark my words. As we speak, Frieza is calling in the Ginyu Force. They will kill you. They are leagues above me, you stand no chance!" A huge yellow blast engulfed him completely. Nail stood on the ground letting his senses loose. All he could feel was Frieza and some weaker soldiers. Maybe he still had a chance to save the planet. But what of this Ginyu Force? They couldn't be stronger than him, could they?

* * *

"And so now we have this Ginyu Force to worry about." Nail had just finished explaining to everyone at Guru's the situation. He could feel the increase in power in both Krillin and Gohan. Gohan especially had risen dramatically.

"So, we just wait for this Ginyu Force to arrive?" Krillin questioned.

"Correct." Nail responded. "And it wouldn't hurt to put in some training time either. Even if we defeat them, there is still Frieza to worry about."

"Hopefully my dad gets here in time". Said Gohan, showing enthusiasm only a kid could.

"Your father, is he a strong fighter?" Questioned Nail.

"Yeah, he's the strongest!" Gohan replied. They spent the next couple hours talking about Goku and all his adventures. In the back of their minds though, they were still worried.

* * *

And so the days flew by, since there was no night. The heroes were in possession of two Dragon Balls. They knew Frieza had the other five. They were determined to take them away. They wouldn't let Frieza get whatever evil wish he was planning on. Then, they sensed it. The Ginyu Force was arriving. There power was tremendous. One in particular was frightening. They had their work cut out for them.

* * *

**Next chapter begins the Ginyu arc of the story. This was a heavily Nail chapter. Nail never got justice in canon, so here I'm trying to write him as how I think he would react. His power level is high, but how high?**


	8. Namek Saga IV: Ginyu Arc I

**Chapter 8: Confronting The Ginyu Force**

Five white attack pods entered the atmosphere. Inside of each pod was a warrior of high-caliber. The warriors ranged from the self-proclaimed fastest in the universe to one of the most gifted psychic minds available. This was the Ginyu Force, Frieza's best soldiers.

The five attack pods landed in front of the mothership. They opened up simultaneously. Five blurs raced out and stood side by side. Then, one made a move. A tall humanoid with a crop of orange hair bended his left knee and stretched out his right leg. His right arm was bended and his left was raised, being outstretched. In a voice that belonged to someone who had taken one too many shots to the head, he bellowed out "I'm Recoome!"

The next to move was the tallest of the group. A slender blue snake-like being who walked upright like the rest of them. He gave a low growl and posed as the mirror of Recoome. He let his raspy voice be known and announced his name. "Burter!"

The next to move was a red-skinned humanoid with white hair that would make Raditz jealous. He whipped his hair before going into his stance. He dropped on his left knee and raised both arms up with his hands straight and bended at the wrist. "I'm Jeice!"

Following him was the short pudgy green thing. He was different in that he had two large eyes where most people had ears. He got into the mirror of Jeice's pose and said, "I'm Guldo!" in a voice that matched him perfectly.

The last to move was the purple skinned alien in the middle. His head was barely big enough to contain his brain. To top off his appearance, he had two black horns protruding from his skull. He had his back to the spectating Frieza. He bent over and his face appeared between his legs. He brought them above his head, each hand stretched out to the max, before announcing his honorable and feared name, "Captain Ginyu!"

Then they all gathered around the Captain, each in a different pose before simultaneously announcing "All of us together, the Ginyu Force!" Frieza looked slightly embarrassed by their actions and a small blush found its way on his face. He continued staring, dumbfounded, before he finally spoke up.

"Very good, Ginyu. I am happy to see that you have arrived. Now, do you have what I asked you to bring me?" Frieza finished his speech. He was finally going to get his immortality. The Ginyu's finally dropped from their poses before Ginyu spoke up.

"It is good to see you as well, Lord Frieza. Jeice, give him the scouter." Ginyu ordered his right hand man.

"Yes sir! Right away!" Jeice picked up the green case beside him and handed it to Frieza. "Only the best for you, Lord Frieza."

"Very good." Frieza remarked as he put on his new scouter. "Now Ginyu, go find the Dragon Balls and bring them back to me. Oh, and, kill anyone that gets in the way. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Frieza!" Ginyu saluted before his men and him started to get warmed up. Frieza looked on completely baffled.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to leave you Lord Guru?" Nail asked the Grand Elder.

"Yes Nail, it is necessary for the survival of our planet. Go, you are needed." Nail gave a small bow before he left. A short while after he left, Dende walked in with an elder known as Tsuno.

"You wanted to speak with me, father?" Tsuno asked the behemoth Namekian.

"Yes Tsuno. It is time. You must take possession of the Dragon Balls."

* * *

Nail, Krillin, and Gohan stood on an empty plain awaiting the Ginyu Force. They were going to fight no matter how hard the upcoming battle would be, even if it meant death. Then they arrived. The Ginyu Force landed down in front of the heroes. Each member had a smirk on his face.

"So, you're the pain in the ass Frieza told us about?" Ginyu asked.

"What's it to you?" Nail fired back. They could all sense that Ginyu was the strongest of the group. The rest were strong as well, though. Three on five didn't seem like favorable odds.

"Give us your Dragon Balls, now!" Ginyu commanded. Then he felt a nudge and turned around to see Burter pointing at a spot in the ground.

"Over there Captain! That's where they buried them!"

"Guldo, would you do the honor?" Ginyu looked down at the pudgy creature as he nodded at him. Guldo took a deep breath and the heroes each braced themselves for an attack of some kind. Next thing they knew, though, Guldo was handing a Dragon Ball to Ginyu.

"Thank you, Guldo." Ginyu started speaking. "Now men, I want all of these dead and report back to me after you're done." Ginyu then flew away with unprecedented speed.

The Earth born heroes and Nail looked on as Ginyu flew away with there Dragon Ball. They still had one, so they hadn't lost yet. Then they looked over to the Ginyu's only to see them playing rock-paper-scissors. They looked on in amazement that their enemies were so sure of themselves. Suddenly, the humanoid stepped forward.

"Looks like you're mine, Namekian!" Recoome bellowed out in his childish voice.

"Alright big guy, bring it on." Nail said as he got into his fighting stance. Gohan and Krillin both looked up at the sky. They thought they felt something up there. They shifted their attention back to the fight and braced themselves for the upcoming battle. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I want to say two things now. First, I put up a poll on my profile page. So go vote on which Ginyu Force member you want to see join the Z-Fighters. I might decide on having them all killed off or having them all live, I just want my readers opinions.**

**Second, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, pm me and we can talk.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: _"Did you reference TFS piccolo through Zarbon's cocky remark? "You should have dodged, Nail.""_**

**Haha! No, it wasn't on purpose but I wish it was.**


	9. Namek Saga V: Ginyu Arc II

**Chapter 9: Recoome Vs Nail**

Nail readied himself by getting into his fighting stance. He was slightly surprised that Recoome just stood there, a stupid grin on his face. Nail was suppressing his full power greatly. As much as he wanted to save his planet, he couldn't deny Recoome the chance to prove himself. Due to his lowered power level, Nail was then caught off guard when Recoome landed a devastating knee to his gut. Nail bent over in pain and received an uppercut in the process. Nail was able to right himself after the attack, which launched him thirty feet into the air.

Nail rubbed his slightly damaged jaw before he landed back on the ground. He spat before saying, "Is that all you got, big guy?" Recoome answered with a goofy grin before launching himself at Nail again. This time, Nail raised a forearm to block Recoome's right punch. He followed up with a left hook, which Nail ducked under. Nail then received a left knee to the jaw which sent him high to the sky. Recoome appeared behind him and fired a quick energy blast which was deflected by Nail. The two then engaged into a close quarters brawl.

* * *

Gohan and Krillin looked at the two fighters in awe. Then, Gohan snuck a look at the Ginyu Force and noticed Guldo staring at him. "Hey Krillin, I think that one wants to fight me."

Krillin looked over at Gohan, then to Guldo. He remembered Guldo's earlier feat of speed and wasn't sure about letting Gohan fight him alone. "I don't know Gohan, maybe he just really likes your eyes." Gohan looked up at the older man with a look of confusion on his face. "What? He has four of them." Krillin remarked. Then Guldo started walking over to them. Faster than they could see, Guldo had appeared in front of them. They both took a step back in shock before Krillin shouted "What the Hell man!"

Guldo gave a smirk before he finally addressed them. "You two are going to fight me." Guldo proceeded to lift both of them into the air with his telekinesis before slamming them into a plateau. "Now get ready, because you're about to fight the greatest mind in the universe!" Both Krillin and Gohan visibly tensed up as they prepared to fight.

* * *

The exchange was finally broken when Nail sent Recoome rocketing towards the earth after a blow to the head. "Man, this wanker is really giving Recoome a challenge." Jeice commented.

"Yea, think we should interfere?" Burter replied.

"No, have faith in the guy."

* * *

Nail pursued Recoome after seeing the crater he left in his wake. Nail landed on the edge of said crater and waited for his opponent to make his move. He then casually side-stepped another ki blast. Recoome followed, though, and caught Nail off guard. He hit him with a huge right hook before he started to continuously uppercut Nail's jaw. He then sent Nail away from him with a palm strike. "What's wrong Namekian? Are you afraid Recoome will send you to a distant moon with all his power?" Recoome mocked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Nail slowly got up before he stuck out his right arm and shot out a ball of energy. The energy ball collided with Recoome's broad chest and sent him back into the crater. Nail was shocked when he saw Recoome standing there, the only damage done by the attack was that it blew away his armor. "What? How did you survive? That attack had more than enough power to kill you!" Nail exclaimed in clear shock.

"Looks like you underestimated the big goof." Jeice shouted out. Nail turned his head to retort when he heard, "Eraser Gun!" He looked ahead and saw a powerful pink energy beam collide and hit him straight on the chest. Nail was blown back by the sheer power in the attack. He hadn't expected Recoome to be capable of such a powerful technique.

Recoome stood over his fallen opponent. "How sad. The poor Namekian couldn't even survive one attack!" Recoome burst out laughing at Nail's expense. Suddenly, Nail's left hand stretched out and gripped Recoome around the neck.

"It seems you were wrong," Nail started as he got up,"Maybe you shouldn't be so dependant on those scouters." Nail retracted his arm, Recoome still attached. Nail cocked back his right arm and punched at Recoome's gut. Recoome doubled over from the attacked and coughed huge amounts of blood. Nail, still holding Recoome's neck, threw him up into the air and fired his own mouth beam. Nail's was smaller but had a deadlier effect, it pierced right through Recoome's chest. Recoome landed with a thud as Jeice and Burter watched in horror. Recoome was dead, and many more would follow.

* * *

Krillin and Gohan were currently dodging sharpened pieces of rock being hurled their way by Guldo. They had been at it for quite a while and Guldo wouldn't stop."Had enough yet morons?" Guldo asked with a laughing fit. He knew they couldn't stop him, no matter what they tried.

Krillin suddenly stopped in mid-air and used a kiai to blast away rocks near him. "Hey Guldo! Look at this!" Guldo stopped laughing and looked at Krillin who had both of his hands over his forehead. "Solar Flare!" A blinding light emitted from Krillin and Guldo instinctively shut all four eyes.

"What the Hell did you do to me!" Guldo cried out before he felt a fist hit him in the gut. Then an uppercut to the..."chin" sent him flying in the air. It was followed by two voices saying simultaneously "KamehameHA!" Two blue beams of energy hit Guldo from the front and from behind. They exploded together and no sign of Guldo remained. Just as this happened, they saw an energy dissipate in the Namekian atmosphere.

"Well Gohan, looks like Nail won!"

* * *

Shu trudged along the empty, hot desert. He was sweating and hated this assignment. He was about to give up when he tripped on something. He stood up and looked down to see a perfectly rounded sphere that looked like it was made of rock. His eyes lit up and a huge grin crossed his face. "Yes! I found it! Emperor Pilaf will be so proud of me." Shu took the stone and hurried back to see Pilaf. The plan was going to work out just fine.

* * *

**Happy Wednesday everyone! The first part of the Ginyu fight begins! Nail got rid of Recoome while Gohan and Krillin handled Guldo. Next chapter will feature more fighting and the return of none other than Goku!**

**Pointer39: 1. _"__"You will pay for that, stupid Namekian." Zarbon said between gritted teeth. He rushed at Nail with all his might. Blow after blow was being dodged with little effort on Nail's part._  
_******_  
_Gotta say, shouldn't Zarbon be surprised but amused? Why would he be angry that someone actually blocked a kick? He should be loving it... I mean, someone who won't die in one shot! He should be somewhat happy about that_ IMO"**

**The reason Zarbon is mad stems more from the fact that Nail is wasting his time when he should have reported back to Frieza. The more late he is, the worse the punishment.**

**2. _"I do like that Nail is getting screentime and all, and with Vegeta gone... someone has to be around to take out major henchmen. One thing about him I found odd though, forgot to mention last chapter... If Nail's potential wasn't already unlocked, wouldn't Guru have unlocked it in canon? I would think so personally."_**

**This is something that canon never answered. We never know whether or not Nail got his potential unlocked, so for the sake of the story, I'm gonna say he had too much pride up until now.**


	10. Namek Saga VI: Ginyu Arc III

**Chapter 10: Son Goku Arrives**

Nail stood in front of Jeice and Burter. All three of them had their arms crossed over their chest and each had a scowl on his face. Burter was the one to finally break the silence. "Listen here Namekian, just cause you killed that buffoon doesn't mean you stand a chance against us."

Nail let his arms drop to his side as he cracked his neck. "You don't understand, I'm going to protect my planet. No matter who I have to kill." Nail got into his fighting stance as Jeice and Burter did the same. He knew that they had the number advantage so all he had to do was get one of them alone and then fight one on one. Easier said then done.

Burter then charged at Nail with speed that caught him off guard, again. Burter landed three straight jabs at Nail's gut before Nail caught both of his fists. Burter looked surprised, then a smirk crossed his face as Nail was defenseless against Jeice's kick to the side of his head. Nail caught himself with a handstand and then flipped onto his feet. "Is that the best you can do?"

Jeice then raised his right hand up in the air and a red ball of ki started to form. "Try to dodge this!" Jeice proceeded to smack the ball at Nail with his left hand. "Crusher Ball!" Nail jumped over the attack at the last second. He had a brief moment of peace before he felt Burter punch his spine. Nail let out a mighty scream from the punch he received. "Got 'cha." The two Ginyu Force members kept on raining punch after punch on Nail's defenseless body

* * *

"We have to help! Now!" Gohan pleaded with Krillin. He wanted to help Nail but knew that he was too weak. He wouldn't make a difference, but that wouldn't stop him.

"No Gohan," Krillin responded to the enraged kid,"We would just get ourselves killed. Besides, Goku has to get here soon, its been six days."

"Bu-" Gohan was caught off guard when an energy beam hit him on the back. Krillin looked behind them and was surprised at what he saw.

"How the Hell are you alive?"

* * *

Captain Ginyu landed in front of Frieza with the Dragon Ball in hand. "Lord Frieza, the Dragon Ball is yours." Ginyu put the ball near the others and knelt in front of Frieza.

Frieza eyed Ginyu and the Dragon Balls. He kept looking at one or the other which made Ginyu very nervous. Finally, Frieza spoke up. "Ginyu, why are there only six Dragon Balls in my possession?"

Ginyu looked at Frieza with a confused expression. "But, Lord Frieza, that's the only one we could find." Ginyu tried pleading his case.

"Ginyu, did you think of maybe checking your scouter to see if there were any survivors?" Frieza was speaking in his mock polite voice. Ginyu had heard it many times, and usually it led to a death.

"N-no Lord Frieza."

"Of course you didn't." Frieza started cracking his neck before speaking again. "Guard the Dragon Balls, I'm going to find the last one. Oh, and if anything happens to them, I'll be having your head for dinner." Frieza took off in his hover chair cackling like a maniac while Ginyu shook as if he was in the middle of a blizzard.

* * *

Nail started parrying Jeice and Burter's punches while keeping tabs on everyone else. Gohan and Krillin were fighting the pudgy fighter from before and Frieza was heading to Guru's home, not good. He had to intercept Frieza at all costs. He then used a powerful kiai to blow away his opponents before he spoke to them. "Sorry fellas, but I have more important things to do than fight you two." Nail was about to blast off when he felt a huge energy enter the atmosphere. "What the Hell is that?!" He wondered out loud.

"Crusher Ball!" The red sphere hit Nail perfectly on the back and sent him tumbling back to the ground. "Always keep your eyes on your enemy, mate."

"Jeice, look at that!" Jeice looked over to see Burter point at what seemed to be a larger space pod. "What do you think it is?" Burter questioned.

"I don't know, but let's finish the Namekian before we check it out."

* * *

"Hahahaha! You can't kill the invincible Guldo!" The weakest Ginyu Force member started firing rapid energy blasts at the two heroes.

"Damn it, ho-" Krillin stopped mid-sentence as he saw something he had been waiting a long time for. "It's Goku!"

Guldo turned his body around and sure enough, there was some sort of spacecraft entering the atmosphere. "What the Hell?"

* * *

Frieza kept flying when a little Namekian child flew by and then his scouter picked up a power level of five thousand. _I could kill that in my sleep._ Frieza didn't know how wrong he could be.

* * *

The door to the craft opened and out came Goku. "Huh, so this is Namek. It's nice enough." He then used his ki sensing to locate Gohan. "There he is, I better not keep him waiting!" Goku flew at top speed to Gohan's location, intent on helping his son.

* * *

**Goku arrives on Namek and Guldo is still alive. What does this mean for our heroes as they try to stop Frieza and his men? Will Nail be able to intercept Frieza in time or will Frieza reach the surviving Namekians? Find out next week on Dragon Ball Z: A New Hope!**


End file.
